Volveras a mi
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: -¿No pensas detenerme?- preguntó molesta  -No  -¿Por qué?


**Disclamer:** Touhou no me pertenece, sino les aseguro que habria yuri totalmente explisito :p

* * *

><p><strong>Volverás a mi<strong>

No supo si fue por una corriente de aire, algún rallo de luz que se coló a través de las cortinas o simplemente su costumbre de no quedarse, que la hizo despertar. Se encontró recostada con una cabeza sobre su pecho. Tomo una bocanada de aire, aspirando sin querer el perfume de la otra. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar la cabellera azabache.

Al darse cuente de lo que estaba haciendo, lo interrumpió abruptamente. Suspiro molesta, era difícil. Miro por la ventana y cálculo que hora podría ser, tenia que comenzar a irse. No porque alguien la esperara en casa, después de todo, se encontraba en esa habitación porque se había sentido sola en la noche.

Suspiro nuevamente, le dio un beso en la frente y con un suave movimiento se sentó en el borde de la cama. A pesar de haber tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no despertarla, no lo logro. Pudo ver como su compañera abrió un ojo, la miro y volvió a cerrarlo.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó en una mezcla de cansancio y somnolencia

-Si- dijo prendiéndose los últimos botones de la camisa

Se colocó los pantalones y se acomodó cuidadosamente los tirantes. A tientas buscó sus zapatos y con la pasibilidad típica que uno arrastra cuando se encuentra dormido procedió a ponérselos. Una delicada caricia le recorrió toda la espalda. Cerró los ojos y esta vez suspiró con más fuerza, cada vez le estaba costando más irse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te odio y por eso esto no debe pasar

Lentamente se paró, con un par de pasos se posiciono frete a un espejo y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo. Una suave risa ahogada le llamó la atención. Miró a través del reflejo del espejo la cama, en busca de aquel sonido. La otra se encontraba boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ambas sabemos que tu venganza no se va a cumplir- se estiró lentamente y sosteniendo la sabanas contra su cuerpo se dio media vuelta- vos no me odias.

Apretó el puño de la mano que la pelinegra no estaba en ángulo para verla. Observo la ventana através del espejo, ya se tenía que ir y no quería. Aveces se preguntaba si esa habitación tenia algo que le hiciera difícil la partida, o esa mansión era realmente calida. Inconscientemente bajó la mirada al reflejo de la mujer en la cama. Se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró.

Se acomodó unos mechones, chequeó en el bolsillo del pantalón si llevaba todo y se dirigió a la salida. Apoyó la mano sobre la puerta corrediza pero no hizo ningún ademán en abrirla. Se quedó ahí parada unos segundos, debatiendo si debía o no preguntar lo que se le había cruzado por la mente.

-¿No pensas detenerme?- preguntó molesta

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque como las dos sabemos que nuestra vida esta destinada a ser larga y dolorosa- en un delicado movimiento la pelinegra se sentó en el borde de la cama- ambas sabemos que siempre vas a volver a mí, la situación es como un círculo.

Esas palabras resonaron en sus oídos durante un tiempo indeterminado. En cuestión de segundos la ira ardió en su cuerpo. Esa afirmación le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo. Detestaba que Kaguya creyera que siempre tenía la razón. Y detestaba aun mas sentir que realmente no valía nada para ella.

-¿Y si te equivocas?- escupió las palabras con odio- ¿si nunca mas vuelvo?

Bajó la cabeza y centró su mirada en un tablón del piso. Todavía no podía creer que había dicho lo que había dicho. Sintió el crujido del colchón y unos pasos moverse por la habitación. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Kaguya sentada al borde de la ventana envuelta en sabanas.

La joven parecía totalmente concentrada en el crepúsculo. De cierta forma la imagen era embelesante, hacia mucho que no se encontraba en tanta paz. Gruñó molesta, odiaba que ella lograra relajarla tanto.

Permaneció unos segundos observándola y al notar que no iba a tener respuesta enfrentó la puerta nuevamente. Permaneció unos segundos, así, mirando al blanco papel frente suyo. Suspiro, abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás salio.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no te iría a buscar?- susurró la joven desde la ventana observando como la otra muchacha se perdía entre los bambúes- Si ambas sabemos que un circulo no tiene comienzo.

* * *

><p>Bueeeno aca les dejo mi primer fic de este videojuego... Laaa verdad creo que podria haber echo algo mejor. Pero es lo que me salio -<p>

Asumo que si llegaron hasta aca algo les debe haber gustado, asi que comenten y si no les gusto tambien Xd

See yaih!


End file.
